


Sushi

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Inspired, M/M, Percy's sushi conspiracy., sushi night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy was up to something when he took Nico to a sushi restaurant for their anniversary dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sushi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidnightinJapan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightinJapan/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday, Percico mama!
> 
> Disclaimer: these characters does not belong to me. They belong to Rick Riordan.

cc

“Sushi?” Nico asked, confused. Percy’s face fell slightly but he kept up the smile, green eyes focused on the road.

“You don’t like sushi?” he asked as their car reached the red light. Nico shrugged, loosening his seatbelt a bit. Strangely, the thought of having sushi for dinner had never occurred to him partly because Percy, who usually decided what to have for their anniversaries, had never mentioned or showed interest in sushi. Not to mention, eating sushi was technically eating raw seafood to the son of Hades.

“No, I’ve never thought about it actually. Never tried it before.”

“You’re gonna like it.” Percy smile. “You’ll see that it’s not just raw fish.”

Percy led him into a well-decorated sushi restaurant as they entered the shopping center. Nico was impressed by the tasteful furniture of this busy restaurant. There were two  
streams of plates winding in clockwise rotations to serve families with fresh sushi. Dishes were taken rapidly so the cooks were spinning around with work.

Nico noticed that the menu was designed to inform the customers of the prices of different plate types while Percy poured the soy sauce into small dishes. Apparently, the most delicious sushi is served in the most beautifully decorated plates, therefore, they cost more. Percy placed a slice of vegetable that smelled sweet and sour in his bowl.

“Pickled ginger. You should give it a try.”

Nico received his chopsticks and gripped them awkwardly in his hand. He turned their heads and Percy pushed a sauce dish towards him.

“You can’t use chopsticks, can you?” Percy questioned quickly, he sounded as if he were expecting Nico to not be able to use chopsticks. Nico narrowed his eyes.

“I can if I want to.” He declared determinedly. Truth to be told, Nico had never even touched the chopsticks so he wouldn’t know where to place his fingers and how many of them should he use.

Percy was waiting for him impatiently, Nico could sense that the green-eyed had something under his sleeves. He glanced at a customer nearby and imitated the way she held her chopsticks.

“Hey, Nico. We should totally hold hands. Like, right now.” Percy blurted out and the obsidian-eyed boy honestly didn’t understand what has gotten into his boyfriend. Why did  
Percy seem so nervous?

“Okay.” He reluctantly agreed and the son of Poseidon held out his hand from across the table. Nico realized he had to put down the pair of chopsticks to accept the tanned hand.

“Now what?” he perked up an eyebrow and Percy smiled goofily. He was replied with “Let’s eat.” But then the green-eyed didn’t let go of his hand.

“You do realize you’re holding my right hand, right? I can’t eat if you-” he trailed off when he saw the grin on Percy’s face grew bigger and bigger. “Honestly, none of the sushi here smells as fishy as you now, Percy. Spill.”

“I want…to experiment something.” Percy blushed. “It’s probably stupid but I’ll explain everything later. I’ll…um…chopstick-feed you tonight.” 

Nico rolled his eyes but he couldn’t hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He nodded and Percy delivered the pickled ginger to his mouth. The hot taste was not too intense thanks to the sweetness, Nico realized he liked that.

Percy did all the feeding as Nico shyly glanced at their intertwined fingers and picked random plates. He didn’t understand what kind of experiment was this but Nico didn’t object to it in the very least. He enjoyed the state of being looked after and the giddiness he couldn’t seem to get rid of after months of being in a relationship with Percy.

Nico discovered that the tuna and salmon had actually been smoked before served with rice and vinegar. They tried fried vegetables, caviar sushi and rice balls. It would be an understatement if he said his dinner was delicious. Nico’s extremely good mood might come from the excitement of trying new food, though.

 

“Thank you, Perce.” Nico said as he accepted the cup of hot tea from Percy. The green-eyed served himself another with hot water from the faucet beside him. Nico blew at his tea, his tongue was still burning from the earlier Wasabi. He had impulsively tried too much of it as he dipped his sushi in the green sauce. Percy hadn’t noticed to warn him and Nico was teary-eyed as the strong taste assaulted his mouth and nose.

“Do you like our anniversary dinner?”Percy asked, sipping some of his tea. Nico followed, he guessed the point of this tea being scented only was to clean the taste from the mouth. The customers would feel as if they had never relished the food here at all and would always come back for more. It could be that Nico was being paranoid.

“I have to say it’s incredible.” He nodded.

“Happy anniversary, di Angelo.”

 

Before they entered their car, Nico had already been reminded of Percy’s experiment the moment his boyfriend let go of his hand but then decided to delay his questions until later when they had got into the apartment. He was curious and when he did ask Percy about the purpose of his sushi plan, the green-eyed blushed brightly. He pulled Nico down so that the shorter was resting against his chest and the shorter made himself comfortable with the position on the couch.

“Nico.”

“Yes, Perseus?”

“You know how strong and independent you are, right? Well, I love that. I love you.” Percy said, his chin resting on Nico’s mop of hair. Nico held on to Percy’s arms, his right thumb tracing the SPQR tattoo. 

“I love how independent you are, really, but I want to take care of you, too. And you don’t usually let me do that.”

Nico had no objection. His mindset was not to be a burden, not to weigh anyone down, including Percy. He liked caring about others, but Nico was not used to letting himself being taken care of. He didn’t particularly hate it, it was just…strange.

“I know it was my fault you spent all those years alone, without anybody to help you and I just…don’t know how to make up to that.” Percy continued. “I can’t blame you for being independent, for being who you are and I think about that a lot.”

“Percy.” Nico called, feeling the need to fill up an imaginary void. The son of Hades didn’t know what to say after that.

The green-eyed demigod took a deep breath and tightened his arms around Nico “I want to take care of you. Please let me do that, Nico.”

Nico’s independence was truly an unbreakable habit, resulting from solitude in early years of his adolescence and fear of being a burden the same as he had been to Bianca. He didn’t know what to think when his boyfriend had just literally asked for permission to take care of him. It was funny how Percy didn’t simply talk about it and discuss with him like a normal couple. Instead, the sea demigod planned the whole sushi conspiracy just to show Nico one, simple point.

“Okay. Anytime you want.” Because it was good to be independent, but being cared about wouldn’t hurt. He liked what Percy had done to him in the restaurant.

Nico clasped his hands over Percy’s “So you took me to the restaurant…to make your point?”

“Yes, an unnecessary complicated plan.” Percy nuzzled his neck.

“Complicated. Sounds like you.” He turned and pecked Percy on the cheek. “I love it.”

Percy sat up and Nico get of him so that they were sitting side by side. The taller pulled him in for a kiss and Nico kissed his love senselessly, a hint of desperation slipped into his touch. Nico’s heart accelerated, his eyes clenched shut as hands started to wander. Being loved and wrapped in Percy’s arms always had this effect on him, Nico found himself unable to run away from this love. He never wanted to do that anyway.


End file.
